Harry Potter and his extreme abuse
by Papagonz
Summary: After marrying Harry,Hermione is being physically abused by him.As things get worse she needs to learn not to fear him.She must put an end to this for her sake and his son´s.
1. A long lasting night

Note:I do not own anything here but the story.J.K Rowling does everything else...Although i could buy a stock from warner and AOL...  
  
  
  
Hermione standed in the altar with the man she loved...Finally consumed together in love.Their friends were there,all of them in formal garments as tuxedos and long dresses...The whole place was romantically dimly lit by small fairies that hovered above them ,dancing,making swirls of colors that slowly fainted and golwe d again....  
  
"And do you Hermione take this man as your beloved husband?"  
  
The revered asked.She smiled at him and gave her answer.  
  
"I do."  
  
Ron and Ginny couldn´t help but giving a wide grin at the sight of this...  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife...Yoou may kiss the bride."  
  
Everybody burst with applause as Hermione and Harry kissed.Everyone hooted and clapped as hard as they could for them.  
  
The kiss seemed an endless one...It felt so full of life and love she didn´t want it to stop it.  
  
And it didn´t.  
  
*********************************  
  
The music played its monotonous tones in an endless drift...Everyone was dancing embraced to each other.Thhe soft lights and sweet aroma of roses was too romantic to bear.  
  
Hermione rested her head on Harry´s chest,a dreamy smile came upon her.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"What?"  
  
Said Harry.  
  
"God I wish this would never end..."  
  
Harry smled at her.She lifted her head and smiled at him.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Make it last forever."  
  
Harry smiled and kissed her passionately.She closed her eyes and let it flow.He stopped kissing her and looked at her eyes...That gaze that gave Hermione love.  
  
"I will."  
  
He responded in a hush voice.She smiled at him.God was he lucky to have her he thought.That angelic face of her was too good to be true.She once again rested her head on his chest and hoped that the morning wouldn´t come.  
  
Ginny looked at the couple with wet eyes.Ron noticed this.  
  
"My god you´re crying!"  
  
He exclaimed.She rolled her eyes and looked at him.  
  
"Of course I´m crying,you dummy!...I´m just so happy for them."  
  
She sighted and wept the tears with her hand.Ron wanted to laugh but he just grinned at this.  
  
"Well...Would a Weasly dance with another Weasley?"  
  
Ginny looked at the hand that Ron was extending to her.She smiled.  
  
"Thank you my redheaded fellow!"  
  
He scorted her into the dance floor...Neville looked at Ginny as he was left behind,missing the chance to ask her to dance.  
  
Harry heard a familiar voice from behind him.  
  
"Harry dear!"  
  
He turned around to see Mrs.Weasley smiling with her arms extended.Harry gave her a big green and hugged her.Boy,did she had strenght.He felt like his ribs were gonna crack any second.  
  
"OH I´M SO HAPPY FOR YOU HARRY!OH MY LITTLE HARRY!"  
  
Harry couldn´t help but laughing...All this time she treated and looked at him like a son...One that was lost for some time.She let go off him and spotted Hermione who was smiling at the spectacle of this hug.He let go of Harry and hugged Hermione.  
  
"OH AND MY LITTLE BRAIN!"  
  
She laughed and hugged her.She then let go off her and looked at them both.  
  
"Oh I´m so happy for you two!"  
  
Her eyes got teary and told them seriously.  
  
"I want you to cherish this moment as long as it last!never let it die!"  
  
"We won´t Mrs.Weasley."  
  
Said Hermione smiling.Mrs.Weasly let out a small yelp of happyness as tears poured down her face.  
  
"Oh look at me what a disaster I am!"  
  
She said wiping her tears.She then excused herself as she got invited to the dance by Mr.Weasley.Their type of dance seemed so funny as they moved rapidly and funny.Both of them laughing.  
  
As the night passed Hermione and Harry bid farewell to their guest as they mounted Harry´s newest broom a "Nimbus Platinum edition." All of them applaused as they fired into the glimmery night into the skies of eternity...  
  
*******************  
  
Kinda short but hey it[s just the first one!  
  
So send me your thoughts opinions,good or bads,doesn´t matter but please review! 


	2. The betrayal

"HARRY´S GOT THE SNITCH!!!THE CHUDLEY CANNONS WIN!!!"  
  
The stadium burst into applauses and cheers as Harry grabbed the snitch in the air,above 40 meters from them,and threw his arm in the air in happyness.He smiled to the crowd below and started making his way down.He spiraled across the edges of the stadium,almost touching his fans as they congratulated him.He finally touched the ground and he was covered in bodies as his team came running to him.Some of them cried,others burst into luaghters as they had finally won the quidditch world cup.  
  
*********  
  
Harry standed on the podium as he was given the trophy.He threw his hand in the air and showing the cup to everyone.Once more the crescendo of applauses almost deafened whoever was close enough.Harry smiled in triumph and finally left the podium.  
  
A party exploded in his locker room as everyone celebrated their success.Some of them uncorked champains and bathed all of them.Harry was really enjoying this.  
  
"GO HARRY!!!"  
  
Yelled Ernest morovich as he showered everyone in champain.All of them yelled in happyness but this was interrupted by Miranda ,the team´s assistance.  
  
"HARRY!HARRY!"  
  
Harry twirled himself and came face to face to her.She had a nervous sign in her face as she always bited her lower lip at those moments.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Harry asked...The whole team remained quiet for the news.  
  
"Your wife´s at the hospital...She has given birth."  
  
Harry was shocked...Beyond worlds his mind went blank at this.Suddenly he screamed in happyness.The team cheered at him.  
  
"I HAVE A BABY!!!I HAVE A BABY!!!"  
  
He ran outside the locker room and to the field were he hopped his nimbus and flew into the sky.  
  
************************  
  
Harry waited impatiently out in the waiting room...Every second seemed like a minute as he looked at the clock and waited for any nurse to come at him.He waited and waited until a nurse was reeled to him.  
  
"Mister Potter?"  
  
She asked.  
  
"Yes?!"  
  
Harry asked,jumping off his seat.  
  
"Your wife is fine,she´s resting at this moment...As of the baby congratulations it´s a boy."  
  
The nurse smiled at him.  
  
Harry just stared at her,his jaw almost touching the ground.  
  
"Would you like to see him?"  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
He screamed.The nurse jumped a bit but laughed at this.He was leaded to a room where Hermione rested ,holding their son,admiring him...She looked up to see his husband smiling at the sight of his son.  
  
"He´s here."  
  
She said smiling.Her forehead was a little sweaty but other that that she looked fine.Harry kissed her and looked at his son.  
  
"Our own boy."  
  
"Do you want to hold him?"  
  
Hermione asked Harry. Harry looked at Hermione shocked.  
  
"I-I c-can?"  
  
Hermione laughed a bit.  
  
"Of course you can,silly!"  
  
Hermione handed him to him but he was a bit clumsy.He finally got the hang of it and moved him swiflty from side to side,talking to the sleeping,peaceful baby.  
  
"Who´s my baby?Who´s my baby? Yeesss you the baby!"  
  
Hermione smiled at this.But who would know what would happen next...  
  
*************  
  
Four years passed and little James was the most loveable thing.He had Harry´s untidy hair,Hermione´s eyes and her inteligence.  
  
It was night at the Potter´s mansion.Harry had been very succesful on his career as seeker on the Quidditch team on the chuddley cannons.It was mostly made of marble and pillars but it looked like a castle.  
  
Hermione was making dinner...Pasta with marinara sauce.James was playing around with his magic teddy bear that could actually think and feel like a real person.James chased the bear through the house giggling.The bear on the other hand was panting madly.  
  
"James stop it!You´re going to give that bear a heart attack!"  
  
James stopped chasing him and went to his mommy.  
  
"Watcha doing?"  
  
He asked.She smiled at him.  
  
"Pasta."  
  
She said.  
  
"Yay! My favorite!"  
  
"It will be ready on a minute,now go get on your pjs."  
  
She said and he went upstairs to his room.  
  
She kept stirring the sauce on the pasta before their M.C. started ringing (Magical comunicator...Kind of a telephone but a magical one!)She picked it up but before she could answer a voice interrupted her...A female voice.  
  
"Hi my darling seeker...Are we up for tonight?"  
  
Hermione stood shocked...Could this be-Could he--?  
  
"Seeker boy are you there...Thinking of me?"  
  
A giggling was heard.Hermione could feel her rage rising.  
  
"Did you...Just called....my husband?"  
  
There was a silence...She could feel her nervousness or scare.  
  
"Oh my...Oh my g-I´m so sorr-."  
  
"NO...It´s Too late for apologize...Who are you?"  
  
Hermione asked.She waited and waited.  
  
"...Lavender."  
  
She said and hung up.Hermione Slwly hung up and stared at the phone...Her eyes glittery with tears.She turned around and saw his husband standing on the door frame.A look of guilt on his face.She looked at the floor.She could look at him...Not after that.  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
He spoke walking slowly to her.She looked at him.She contained he rage.  
  
"So...You´re now with-When were you-tell me?"  
  
"Honey listen to me-."  
  
"´m I not good enough?...´m I just a...Girl to you?"  
  
Tears were holding back as she continued talking.  
  
"So..You go out with other...girls...Sluts?!"  
  
"Hermi-."  
  
"Do you even see me as your wife?!...Don´t we have love?!...And in bed i thought we were still--!"  
  
She was cut short as he huged her in guiltness.She collapsed in tears...All seemed like the worst moment.  
  
"I´m sorry...I´m so sorry."  
  
He whispered.The lied on the floor...A tear after another...Endless pain... 


	3. healed and wounded again

It had passed four years since Harry had cheated on Hermione.Hermione had healed that wound over the years and wanted to have a normal life and steer away from that horrible,horrible incident.She had been paranoic over the years.Asking Harry why he sometimes came late to the house,if he had met someone,cheated.Her mind just couldn´t take the incident out of her head and it kept rambling on her.  
  
Harry was really worried about her.He tried some therapy..Hermione didn´t resist the idea and she attended to every appointment.It had indeed been a good help to Hermione.She admitted her problems,her untrust to her husband and her hatred to to infidelity.  
  
It have been four long and hard years but she had healed.Now everything seemed perfect.Her husband being international quidditch player,her son,now ten, doing great at school and her life full of butterflies and flowers.It was all good.  
  
******************* Hermione woke up feeling good.The sun glowed in her face,warming her, as she laid on the bed feeling the fresh air of spring.She smiled as she saw two birds chirping on a nest in the upper part of a tree.She could hear the water running on the shower.Hermione thought of a nice surprise to her husband.  
  
She entered the bathroom without nothing on but a robe.She could see the silhuette of her husband as he bathed.She tip-toed until she finally reached the glassed-door.She gave two small knocks.Harry slid the door open to a minimal.He looked at Hermione in confusion? Hermione smiled.  
  
"May I join you?"  
  
She said seductively.She took her robe off ,below her shoulders before Harry interrupted her move.  
  
"No."  
  
He said.Hermione was taken aback a bit.Harry tried to sound apologetic.  
  
"I´m sorry Herm,practice starts at eight and...Well I can´t be late."  
  
"It´s okay."  
  
She smiled putting her robe back on.Harry slid the door shut.Hermione walked away a bit bored.Her sexual life had really been going down the hill since that damn incident.She dressed in jeans and a light white-long sleeved shirt with little flowers on the collar.She went downstairs and started making breakfast.She filled two plates with eggs and sausage.James arrived at the table and sat.  
  
"Hey mom"  
  
He said,with his mouth full. "Hi Honey.Did you do your homework?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Okay.Did you study for the test?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Hermione sitted beside him.  
  
"Name of the generals of the rebellion group of elves?"  
  
"Kuuma,Arisnasa and quesamikuo."  
  
"Good.Why did Holsten Chekowick didn´t agree with the Adamille treaty?"  
  
He though on this one.  
  
"Becauuuse he didn´t...Want to pay for all the damage that had been left during his campaign to take over the elves,thus destroying many villages and cities."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
She said smiling.  
  
"Your getting an A+"  
  
She kissed him on the forehead.He pulled his head away in disgust.  
  
"MOM!"  
  
He protested.  
  
"Oh get over yourself!"  
  
She said laughing.He continued eating.After 5 minutes Harry entered the room in a hurry.  
  
"Do you want some break-"  
  
"Can´t.I´m all ready ten minutes late."  
  
He drinked a cup of coffee fast.He holded the pain making faces of discomfort.He kissed Hermione on the lips.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye" She replied.She heard the main door open and close.She sighted.James finished eating breakfast and burped.Hermione looked disgusting.  
  
"James!"  
  
"Oh Mom please. Get over yourself, right?"  
  
He said mockingly.She spatted him on the head.  
  
"Come on let´s take you to school."  
  
James groaned.Hermione got up and reached for her car keys.James and Hermione left the house and entered her new Mercedes-Benz.She started the car and pulled up.The car ascended into the skies and into the magical traffic.Wizards had learned how to make good use of muggle artifacts and considered cars a new evolutional advancement at transportation.  
  
***************  
  
It was almost 5:00 p.m. and Harry hasn´t arrived with James.He was supposed to pick him up.Hermione cooked the dinner.The phone rang.Hermione putted the spatula down and picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yes hi, is James there?"  
  
The sound was one of a woman.Hermione tried to stay calm.Every time a girl called Harry she got upset and thought he was cheating on her even though most of the time they were business calls.  
  
"Um, no his not...Would you like to leave a message?"  
  
"Could you tell him I´ll be late to the restaurant and not to worry?"  
  
Hermione´s nerves raised a bit.She hung up and heard the main door open.  
  
"We´re home"  
  
Announced Harry.James didn´t arrive with him.  
  
"Where´s James?"  
  
Hermione asked.  
  
"He went to a sleep-over to a friends house.I told him it was okay wasn´t it?"  
  
Harry asked nervously.Hermione smiled.  
  
"Yeah it´s okay...I made dinner.Your favorite."  
  
She said.  
  
"Oh I can´t stay."  
  
He said going up to his room.Hermione started to doubt. She entered her room with her arms folded as he saw Harry in a suit and freshnning up.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
She asked.She wanted to make sure it wasn´t a date or some bullshit.  
  
"Uuum...I´m going to dinner with a representative of a sport store.He wants me to sponsore his latest line.He is supposed to meet me at a restaurant."  
  
Harry made a big mistake.He? Hermione thought.Her anger raised.She had caught him she thought.She went over to Harry and slapped him,hard on the face.  
  
"What the f- "  
  
"You fucking asshole!"  
  
She screamed.Harry looked confused.Hermione gritted her teeth and was ready to deliver a full smackdown.  
  
"I´m going with a client for a sponsore dealment!"  
  
She mocked him.  
  
"BULLSHIT!!!"  
  
She shouted.  
  
"Your just on another one of your sex scapades right!?"  
  
She shouted.  
  
"Oh stupid Hermione won´t eve notice she´s just a dumb woman like anyone!!!"  
  
She mocked Harry again.Harry could feel his own anger rising.  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DON´T HAVE ANY DAMN PROOF TO ACKNOWLEDGE THIS!"  
  
He shouted.Hermione wasn´t taked aback a bit.She wasn´t going let herself be beaten.  
  
"I DON´T!? YOU FUCKING MORON!!!YOU SAID IT WAS A HE!THE "IT" WHO CALLED WAS A SHE!! AND SHE WAS MEETING YOUAT A FUCKING RESTAURANT!!!.SO DON´T TELL I DON´T HAVE THE FUCKING ACKNOWLEDGE!"  
  
She bested him.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"  
  
"OH SHUT UP!!! YOU ARE JUST IN ANOTHER FUCKED-UP MIND PROBLEM!!! YOU KNOW I WISH YOU WOULD TRUST ME LIKE YOUR FUCKING HUSBAND!" "AND I WISH YOU LOOKED AT ME AS YOUR WIFE!!!NOT SOME FUCKING MAID WHO CAN JUST BE USED TO TAKE CARE OF THIS GODAMN HOUSE!!!" She got so mad that she grabbed the lamp and threw it to the ground.It shattered. "I´M YOUR DAMN WIFE!!!"  
  
"Clean that up." "FUCK YOU!" She responded.Harry calmed down whereas Hermione was still like a raging bull.Harry shrugged and thrusted his fist into Hermione´s left cheek.Hermione gave a sharp cry and felt to the floor.She was dizzy from the impact and could feel a small slash.Harry kneeded down to her.  
  
"Poor Hermione.So fucked-up.You know I´ll make this easy for you.I´m indeed with a girl.So let´s not make it hard.I tell you the truth,you act like its no big deal and act in your regular life.All that without hard feelings.So...Right now I´m going to a restaurant to dine with this girl I just met.Okay?" Hermione tried to hide her tears.Harry lifted his arm.Hermione gave a small gasp.Harry lifted the hair covering her small slash.He inspectioned it. "Its not bad.It should heal within a day or so.Good-bye ."  
  
He gave her a small kiss and leaved the room.Hermione waited till he left.She gasped for breath as pain started to increase in her heart.She whimpered.Her life was trash.There were no butterflies or flowers in it just bruises and cuts of infidelity and hatred.She slumped into her bed crying until she was tired and fell asleep. 


	4. Her life for him

Hermione tilted her head back as the warm water sprayed on her chest.She gave a small sight and then tilted her head down.The shampoo´s bubbly left- overs scurred from her head to her body.She felt as if her soul had been prohibited of any emotion,but sadness and hate.She had let him cheat on him.It washer fault,she thought.If she hadn´t been so weak and stand up to him,she could have stopped this.But no.The fact was the asshole cheated on her and everything happen in front of her.She gave a small cry as a tear felt and mixed with the water.A tap on the glass window,startled her.It was Harry,the bastard.As bastard as he was,she still felt an attraction at him,as he standed naked in front of her.He smiled at her sight.She look at him,but he didn´t see his husband.He saw a stranger.She slowly turned,folding her arms, away from him and faced the wall,not wanting to take another glance.She heard the sound of the sliding door as he entered.She then felt the a grip on both her arms and the touch of lips going on her shoulder.  
  
"Mind if I join?"  
  
He asked.a small chuckle escaping from a kiss.She avoided his presence.Seductivly he moved his lips ,a kiss at a time, as he reached for her neck.Hermione tilted her head a bit,pleasure hitting her.God,this can´t be right,she thought.She moved her arms away and took a step forward.Harry felt some dissapointment.She then turned at him.  
  
"Not at all."  
  
She said as she turned the valves of the shower off.  
  
"I was just getting out."  
  
She said as she moved to the exit.He blocked it.She standed there waiting for him to move.But he just standed there.She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Move please."  
  
She looked at him.Harry gave a sight and moved out of the way.He step aside and she left as quick as possible.She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body.Harry looked at her as she brushed her hair,looking at her mirror.  
  
"Are you still angry?"  
  
He asked in a caring voice.How could he do that?Ask as if it was someone else who had hurt her feelings.Her anger rised even more as she spotted the slash he had given her.She stopped brushing for a minute letting her rage sink in.She continued brushing.  
  
"Gosh no,how could I? I mean you only went to dinner with another woman and hit me."  
  
She said without a trace of mockingness.Harry chuckled a bit.  
  
"Oh come on Hermione.It was just dinner."  
  
He smirked.She sighted and looked at him.  
  
"Just dinner?That´s all it is to you?"  
  
"Well...Yeah."  
  
He said not finding the point of her sentence.She looked at him with lost eyes.  
  
"...Why did you do it?"  
  
She said.She felt a like an apple had stucked itself on her throat.  
  
"What maked you do it?does my love mean nothing to you?"  
  
"Ah,so it´s jealousy."  
  
Harry said.A smirk on his face.Hermione felt hatred to him.  
  
"Don´t worry Hermione you´re still my best."  
  
He said as he placed her arms upon her in a soft lock.He kissed her shoulder again.Hermione felt repugnant to him.  
  
"Get off."  
  
She said softly,almost as if to herself.She shut her eyes as he still kissed her.Then felt every inch of rage in her come to her.  
  
"I SAID GET OFF!"  
  
She screamed as she turned and shoved him off.Harry hitted the wall hard,to his surprise.  
  
"I AM NOT ONE OF YOUR BITCHES,YOU ARROGANT BASTARD!"  
  
She screamed.Harry felt once again boiling anger.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
He said.  
  
"I HATE YOU! I HATE YO--"  
  
She screamed histerical.Suddenly she saw him grab her wrists.She gave a squealed in surprise as she was thrown to the floor,the hands still holding her wrists.Harry straddled her as she squirmed to get free.  
  
"GET OFF! GET OF-!" She felt as if a block slammed against her right cheek.Her head turned to her left as she gave a gasp of pain.  
  
"Now listen you little bitch,when I say you shut up you do as I say."  
  
He said in a serious and deadly voice.Hermione face was still looking the other way as she gathered some breathe.  
  
"You asshole..."  
  
She muttered.He grabbed her chin,his hand squeezing both her cheeks,maked her face him.  
  
"If I want to do whatever I want its my damn business.You don´t have power over me and never wi- "  
  
With all the strenght she could muster she yanked her hand out of her grip and dug her nails into his cheek.Harry screamed in pain.He looked at her,his eyes ablaze with fiery rage and yanked her hand off.Hermione shut her eyes and gritted her teeth,preparing herself to his comeback.She felt a sudden impact against her left eye.The pain swam into her.Pain too strong.Too much.She felt her head spinning as her conciousness faded.  
  
Blackness was everything she could see.Her mind raced as it started working again.Her senses came back.She heard a faded ringing somewhere.Get it,she thought to herself.She felt powerless as her mind raced to the past events.All violence.Once again the ringing sounded.Get it, she thought.Get up.But the memories struck again and hard.She remember his fist,the pain,the confusion,the sudden lost of a husband...And a sudden surreal picture came to her.It was Harry standing with his son in a black room.He was behind his son,her little James.His face was expressionless.Harry putted gently both his hands on his son´s chest,as if holding him.Little James did not move.Suddenly Harry lowered to the boy´s left side.He whispered.  
  
"Don´t worry Hermione...He´ll be just like me."  
  
Suddenly Harry´s face turned at her direction.She felt panic rising.Go away,she thought.She couldn´t move.She looked as he turned to his son again.  
  
"Like father,like son."  
  
He cooed.Harry opened his mouth.A greenish,raw tongue came out as he licked the boy´s ear.Suddenly it dug into his ear.Harry gave a chuckle of delight.  
  
RIIING!!!!  
  
"NO!" Hermione screamed as she bolted up-right,her eyes wide open.She gasped.She wasn´t in any dark room.She was on her bathroom.She looked around,trying to see any sign of her nightmare.She sighted and rubbed her face.She felt a sudden ting of pain on her left eye.She got up slowly,slightly dizzy, as she grabbed the towel rack for support.Slowly she got up.She smacked her lips and then looked on the mirror.Her eye was swollen.The coagulated blood had make her skin puffy and colored in dark purple.  
  
"Oh god."  
  
She said to herself softly.She tried to touch it,but it only sizzled more.She hadn´t noticed a ring until now.It was her phone.She looked took a last glance on her eye and then exited the bedroom.She was a bit dizzy and made a bit of an effort to get to the phone beside her bed.She finally reached it and sitted on her bed.It was still unmade as the sheets were all around the bed.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
She said.  
  
"Mom,when are you coming for me?"  
  
It was James.She gave a small sight of relief.  
  
"It´s already 2 ´o clock."  
  
She had forgotten his sleep-over.  
  
"Oh sorry honey,I was sort of ...um, busy."  
  
She lied.  
  
"How come you didn´t answer the other time?"  
  
He asked confused.Hermione struggled for a good lie.  
  
"I was....Really busy."  
  
She heard his sight.  
  
"Ok, well can you pick me up?"  
  
"On this instant."  
  
She replied.  
  
"Ok,I´ll be at...um."  
  
Which friend was he with?  
  
"Donald."  
  
He said,wanting to spare extra-time.  
  
"Right,Donald´s house."  
  
"Bye Mo-."  
  
"Sweety?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
A tear escaped from her.  
  
"I love you."  
  
She said in a quavering voice.James didn´t notice this.  
  
"I love you too,mom."  
  
The line went dead as he hang up.She sobbed a bit.If it she could he would ran away from Harry any moment,divorce him,anything to get away from the bastard.Start a new life,destroy any memory of her previous one...But she couldn´t...Because he would do it for him.To try and give him a family of warm and happyness and not the real monstruosity.His son was the whole world to him and she was gonna live on this difficult situation and get through it...For him. 


End file.
